Two Weeks
by greysaddict17
Summary: AddisonAlex. A happier endingcontinuation of 'Desire.' Chapter Story


**This is my twist to the show. It takes place at the end of 'Desire.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_How could I have been so ignorant? Why did I think he actually wanted me?_ Addison's thoughts clouded her mind as she stepped out of Seattle Grace, after being rejected yet again by Alex Karev. She looked up at the building as she walked out and sighed, _I have to get out of here._ She backed away, taking in the sight in front of her before turning back to the parking lot and going to her car.

Still in the lobby, Alex was repeating his own words in his head and taking in the reaction he saw on her face. Suddenly he pushed his books into the seat next to him and took off towards the exit. He nearly ran into the automatic doors because they didn't seem to open as fast, now that he was in desperate need to get to the parking lot. He made it through the doors and quickly scanned the lot for anything red. He spotted her about fifty feet away, placing her briefcase into the back seat of her car.

"Addison!" he hollered, to get her attention, as he restarted his run over towards her.

_Great. Come to kick me when I'm down. _Addison's pessimistic mood began to take over her mind, but she figured it was okay to be glass-half-empty when she felt like she'd been dumped by two guys that she hadn't even been dating…and it had all happened in the last half-hour.

Alex had only had the run over to her from the lobby to figure out how to explain himself, so when he had slowed down and stopped before her, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm sorry."

"For what?," Addison responded, keeping a straight face, determined to show no emotion even though she felt her heart rate quicken just by hearing his consideration.

"I think you took what I said the wrong way…"

Alex was cut off when Addison stated, "You don't want a girlfriend; I get it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No, that's not it…" Addison gave him a puzzled look, "..okay, it is what I meant, but it's just this test." Seeing Addison relax a little, like she was ready to listen to him, Alex continued. "This exam is coming up in two weeks and… and I really need to just focus on that right now. And if we start this…thing between us," he said gesturing his hands between the two of them, "now, then all I will think about is _you_…"

Alex started to get antsy as he was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say, but Addison was feeling her mood lighten as she allowed his words to sink in, and then she smiled when she noticed how nervous he had become with in the last three minutes.

"…I just need two weeks to study. No relationships, no sex, no dating." He paused again before asking, "Can _us _wait just two more weeks?"

Addison answered by reaching her hand out, grabbing his neck, stepping forward while pulling him towards her, and crushing her lips on to his. Alex's hands instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, while at the same time he was pushing her against the car deepening the kiss.

Addison broke the kiss, in need of air, and leaned her forehead against his. "No sex, huh?," she whispered, a teasing smile playing over her lips.

Immediately regretting his previous comment, he smile back and said, "Well…maybe a little sex is okay."

He went in to kiss her again, but before he could she pulled away. "Nope, you already said it. No sex. Not until your exam is over," she stated smiling, knowing it was the best thing for him right now.

"But…" Alex started, trying to put his best puppy-dog face on, so she'd give in.

"Nope, no but's. You asked for it," Addison said. "You pass your test, and after two weeks…you'll get your reward." As she was speaking she had begun to pull herself away from Alex and had the door open, ready to get in and leave him to his studying.

"But…do you still want to quiz me tonight?," Alex said trying to think of anything to get her to stay.

Addison smirked at his attempt before replying, "Not tonight, maybe some other time though. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she turned to get into the driver's seat.

Before she could even bend down, Alex had grabbed her arm and spun her around, crashing his lips onto hers one last time before she left. "See you tomorrow."

Alex helped her into her car, shut her door, and watched her leave until she was out of sight before going back to study, which he had become more motivated to do because of his _reward_.

Addison's mind was kicked into overdrive once again, thinking of everything she went through that day. Then her mind replayed their scene in the parking lot. _No sex. No sex. I'm like a glutton for punishment, always turning down great sex._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
